Sezon pierwszy (The Drama Has Just Begun)
Pierwszy sezon serialu The Drama Has Just Begun miał premierę 17 września 2007 w USA, na stacji STV. Jeden odcinek trwa około 42 minuty. (Lista odcinków znajduje się na końcu artykułu) Streszczenie sezonu W Kwitnących Wzgórzach mieszka kawaler Jakub Bednar, który niedawno zaczął swoją pracę jako prawnik. Pnie się coraz wyżej na szczeblach kariery. Jakiś czas później, na zakupach poznaje Cecylię. Dowiaduje się, że rodzice wyrzucili ją z domu. Postanawia przygarnąć ją. Po jakimś czasie zakochują się w sobie i biorą ślub. Parę miesięcy później, Jakub w pracy poznaje Gienka Łopatkę, z którym potem ląduje w łóżku. Postanawia w tym samym czasie być z Cecylią jak i romansować z Gienkiem. 200px|thumb|Cecylia Plan Jakuba jednak nie działa na dłuższą metę, gdyż Cecylia zachodzi w ciąże i zaczyna się obijać i traktować Jakuba jak jej służącego. Po 9 miesiącach rodzi się Maya Bednar. Jakub jednocześnie pracuje jak i zajmuje się małą, zaś Cecylia włóczy się ciągle po mieście. Przyłapuje ona Jakuba na całowaniu się z Gienkiem. Kłóci się z nim, a Jakub podejmuje decyzje o rozwodzie. Cecylia zaczyna jednak go szantażować, że jeżeli weźmie z nią rozwód, to ona zabierze Mayę jak i jej nowe dziecko, gdyż okazuje się, że po raz kolejny jest w ciąży. Jakub z ciężkim sercem zgadza się na tą propozycję i zrywa wszelkie kontakty z Gienkiem. 200px|thumb|left|Nastolatka Maya Życie Bednarów stabilizuje się, Maya staje się z niemowlaka małym dzieckiem, a potem już dzieckiem. Jakub i Cecylia godzą się, kilka dni później Cecylia rodzi Nathana, który jest ciągle zaniedbany, gdyż Jakub pracuje całe dnie jako prawnik zaś Cecylia siedzi na kanapie i nic nie robi. Maya radzi sobie wspaniale w szkole - ma same 6+. Cecylia zaczyna prowadzić ciemne interesy, gdyż twierdzi, że wypłata Jakuba jej nie wystarcza. W końcu łapie ją policja i Bednarowie muszą zapłacić wysoką karę pieniężną. Na imprezie urodzinowej na której Nathan staje się małym dzieckiem Cecylia mdleje, zabiera ją pogotowie i wykrywa w jej krwi substancje toksyczne - ktoś na imprezie dolał do jej drinka truciznę, jednak wszystko dobrze się skończyło. 200px|thumb|Emeryt Jakub Nauczycielka w szkole Mayi skarży się Jakubowi, że jego córka próbowała ukraść kurtkę swojej koleżanki. Po rozmowie z Mayą, Jakub dowiaduje się, że Cecylia kazała Mayi to zrobić, a potem sprzedać. Jakub wykłóca się z Cecylią, aż w końcu decyduje się razem z nią na cichy rozwód, tak, by dzieci nie wiedziały - będą udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Parę dni potem, Maya staje się nastolatką a Nathan dzieckiem. Na spacerze oboje znajdują w krzakach ciało Cecylii. Wzywają policję i pogotowię. Cecylia nie żyje, została uduszona. Policja na początku stwierdza, że to morderstwo ale potem "zmienia zdanie" i uważa to za samobójstwo. 200px|thumb|left|Mały Nathan Na pogrzebie Jakub widzi Gienka, z którym postanawia odnowić znajomość. Zaczynają się spotykać. Maya i Nathan jakoś sobie radzą z śmiercią matki, gdyż nigdy nie były z nią blisko - zazwyczaj włóczyła się ona po mieście albo siedziała przed telewizorem jedząc kolejną paczkę chipsów. 200px|thumb|Impreza urodzinowa Nathana W szkole Maya poznaje nowych przyjaciół - Elżbietę Fuchę oraz Eugene'a Simonsa. Ta pierwsza zostaje jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, zaś z tym drugim zaczyna się spotykać. Okazuje się jednak, że Eugene jest z nią tylko by się z nią "zabawiać" - nie kocha jej. Maya jednak uważa, że jest inaczej. Po jakimś czasie Maya zachodzi w ciąże, Eugene radzi jej usunąć ciąże, Elżbieta z ciężkim sercem zgadza się. Maya decyduje się na aborcje bez wiedzy ojca. Następnie zrywa z swoim chłopakiem. 200px|thumb|left|Podryw Nathana Nathan często chodzi z Mayą w różne miejsca, gdyż Jakub nie ma na nich czasu z powodu pracy jak i z powodu Gienka, z którym jest w związku. Gdy przychodzi czas na to, by Nathan stał się nastolatkiem, Maya urządza szaloną imprezkę podczas kiedy jest w pracy, co kończy się na tym, że Nathan wypił za dużo alkoholu zaczął podrywać Eugene'a - byłego chłopaka Mayi. Kończy się to bójką Maya - Nathan, gdyż Maya nadal czuje coś do Eugene'a, który uciekł z imprezy. 200px|thumb|Samobójstwo czy morderstwo? Jakub stał się emerytem i cały czas spotyka się z Gienkiem, planują wejść w związek partnerski. Nathan jest prześladowany w szkole z powodu jego homoseksualizmu, Maya staje jednak w jego obronie i po wydarzeniach z imprezy niechętnie, ale postanawiają już więcej się nie kłócić. Idą razem do parku, w te samo miejsce, gdzie znaleźli ciało Cecylii. Spotykają tam Donalda Szpadla - ojca Cecylii, którą kiedyś wyrzucił z domu. Rodzeństwo dowiaduje się, że Cecylia mieszkała w innym mieście pod imieniem Amelia, ale uciekła stamtąd, gdyż miała ogromne długi, zaś jej ojciec dopiero teraz dowiedział się, że ona nie żyje. Rodzeństwo przekazuje te informacje Gienkowi i Jakubowi, którzy idą z tym na policje. Śledztwo dot. zabójstwa Cecylii zostało wznowione.200px|thumb|left|Kłótnia Maya wymyka się w nocy z domu z Elżbietą, po czym nie wraca do domu przez parę dni. Jakub i Nathan boją się o nią. Jeden dzień przed tym, jak miał do ich domu przyjść Anatol Obieżyświat - dyrektor szkoły prywatnej do której o miejsce ubiegało się rodzeństwo, Maya wraca do domu i wyznaje, że nie pamięta nic poza tym, że była w jakimś domu z Sławomirą Prawo. Po przepytaniu całego miasta Jakub dowiaduje się, że Sławomira nie żyje już od paru lat. Uznaje on więc, że Maya wypiła alkohol i miała zwidy. Maya gdy wymknęła się z Elżbietą, kłóciła się na imprezie z kolegą a potem widział Sławomirę. 200px|thumb|Domowe wesele Gienka i Jakuba Jakub i Gienek organizują swój ślub. Maya szukając partnera na wesele, prosi o to jej nauczyciela - Gerarda Miłoska, który po długich błaganiach Mayi zgadza się. Nathan idzie na wesele z Eugenem, który go o to poprosił, gdyż chce on odzyskać i przeprosić Mayę. Wszyscy na weselu świetnie się bawią, Nathan dostaje telefon od policji i niechcąc psuć nikomu zabawy, przyjeżdża na komisariat i dowiaduje się, że Donald Szpadel został znaleziony na dnie jeziora martwy. Maya na weselu całuje jej nauczyciela, który odtrąca ją, co widzi Eugene i wszczyna bójkę na weselu, przez co niszczy je. Elżbieta, najlepsza przyjaciółka Mayi wyprowadza ją z wesela i pociesza ją. Przychodzi Nathan i mówi im o tym, o czym się dowiedział. Jakub ma zawał serca i trafia do szpitala. Po paru dniach wraca do domu, jednak umiera ze starości, a Gienek wyprowadza się. Plik:snapshot_dd0b799a_7d0cead8.jpg Obsada * Nathan Bednar * Maya Bednar * Eugene Simons * Jakub Bednar * Cecylia Bednar ---- * Gienek Łopatka-Bednar * Elżbieta Fucha * Donald Szpadel * Sławomira Prawo * Anatol Obieżyświat * Gerard Miłosek Lista odcinków Galeria nieużytych obrazków snapshot_dd0b799a_dd0cc58a.jpg|Maya nastolatka snapshot_dd0b799a_9d0cc6da.jpg|Pierwszy pocałunek Mayi i Eugene'a, zanim wiedziała jaki z niego dupek snapshot_dd0b799a_9d0ccabb.jpg|Nathan jako dziecko, bitwa na śnieżki z Mayą snapshot_dd0b799a_9d0cea56.jpg|Taniec na imprezie xd snapshot_dd0b799a_9d0ceadd.jpg|Jakub zdziwiony swoją śmiercią... snapshot_dd0b799a_dd0ceefe.jpg|Maya i "prototyp" Eugene'a, ta postać została potem użyta przy zniknięciu Mayi, a w 2 sezonie prototyp Eugene'a to nowa postać - Tytus Naprzód snapshot_dd0b799a_bd0cefbd.jpg|Inne ujęcie kłótni 1 snapshot_dd0b799a_dd0cefc6.jpg|Inne ujęcie kłótni 2 snapshot_dd0b799a_fd0cf8bf.jpg|Eugene z "lotu ptaka" xd